


Consuelo silencioso

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Confraternización entre Jae-ha, Kija y Shin-Ah.Traducción de "Silent Comfort" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4258281





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258281) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Shin-Ah todavía estaba intentando asimilar lo diferente que se había vuelto todo en su vida. Tenía gente que le amaba y le cuidaba. Nunca había dudado sobre cómo se sentía Ao hacia él, pero la sensación que tenía con Kija, Jae-ha y Yona era diferente.

Yona era como una estrella brillante, siempre dentro de su visión y su mente. La seguiría a cualquier parte, esta chica por la que su sangre gritaba (y realmente, era difícil pensar que eso era tan terriblemente malo cuando ella había sostenido su mano y le hizo saber que no le tenía miedo) y hacía que quisiera protegerla con cada habilidad que tuviera a su disposición.

Los demás, sin embargo, Jae-ha y Kija (y bueno sí, Yun y Hak) eran diferentes en cierto modo. Como Yona, ellos revolvían algo en su interior. Él les _conocía_ , su sangre y sus voces, el tinte de sus emociones. Su conexión era extrañamente inquietante y reconfortante y hacía que se encontrara en un estado de confusión la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue raro con Kija, él ya había sabido quién era. Había sabido que él era Hakuryuu y en ese momento, él quiso huir. ¿Quién querría tener una conexión con alguien que era un monstruo como él?

Pero entonces…

… entonces…

Entonces llegó Jae-ha y hubo algo dentro de Shin-Ah que se ató a él inmediatamente. Tal vez porque sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de cada uno de ellos con tanta similitud, era fácil sentir los pensamientos también, sentirlos y atraparlos.

_Pensar en todo esto era mucho más fácil que simplemente decirlo._

Jae-ha era el miembro más nuevo del grupo y, en algún lugar, había otro más esperando para unirse a ellos, para completar el círculo. Un amarillo dorado, como la luz del sol, cálida, fuerte y reconfortante, captó la atención de sus ojos y le distrajo, pero entonces se volvió a ir, fugaz y dejando en él un sentimiento de tristeza.

El verde volvió a llenar sus sentidos y alzó la mirada hacia Jae-ha que se estaba sentando a su lado, estirando las piernas. “Bueno, parece que nosotros tres tenemos la tarea de hacer guardia en el campamento.” Dijo con ligereza. “Yun ha decidido ir de compras al pueblo, Yona se negó a quedarse atrás y tenía que haber alguien que vigilara a nuestra querida Yona, así que Hak se está encargando de esa tarea.”

Shin-Ah hizo un sonido de protesta ante la idea de que Yona se hubiera ido, sola, sin él cerca para verla y asegurarse de que estaría a salvo, pero Jae-ha palmeó su hombro. “No será durante mucho tiempo, Shin-Ah. Nuestra chica es más dura de lo que parece y míralo de esta forma, ahora tenemos un momento para hablar nosotros tres.”

Shin-Ah sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No tenía ganas de hablar; las palabras no le salían correctamente. Tampoco quería responder ninguna pregunta.

“Ah, bueno, entiendo eso.” Le dijo Jae-ha con facilidad, respondiendo tan rápido como si Shin-Ah realmente hubiera dicho las palabras que había en su cabeza. “Kija era el único que estaba tan ansioso de que todos nosotros confraternizáramos y expandiéramos nuestros lazos fraternales y todo eso.” Él se recostó hacia atrás, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. “Ahora, se que nuestra Yona puede cuidar de sí misma, aún así me hace sentir nervioso. ¿Estoy solo en esto?”

Shin-Ah volvió a sacudir la cabeza, agradecido de que su expresión estuviera oculta y le acariciara la piel de Ao. “Yo…” Tomó una respiración profunda. “Tú y Kija… entiendo.”

Hubo un suave sonido de alguien sentándose a su lado y la presencia de Kija le invadió, reconfortándole. Kija se sentía diferente que Jae-ha, pero no de forma menos intensa en su interior. Había un gran afecto que iba dirigido hacia todos, intenso y casi arrogante, pero aún así agradable. “¿Entender qué, Shin-Ah?”

Shin-Ah se giró hacia él y pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Kija. La forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio, frotándose la mano, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Sus miembros temblaban y su cuerpo entero estaba tenso. Era tan ruidoso con todos sus movimientos. Él puso una mano en el brazo de Kija para estabilizarle. “Yona.”

Kija soltó el aliento con un fuerte suspiró y asintió. “Ella es fuerte, pero desearía estar ahí para vigilarla y asegurarme de que está bien y nadie la está haciendo daño.” Él alzó la mirada hacia Shin-Ah y suspiró. “Pero ella no agradecería que estuviéramos todo el tiempo encima de ella.”

Shin-Ah asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada, pero no movió su mano y permitió que Jae-ha se apoyara contra él. No era tan malo tener gente tan cerca de él, no cuando se trataba de estos dos. Tal vez añadir a otro dragón sería abrumador (había tantas emociones brillantes y fuertes dentro de él) pero ahora mismo, esto era relajante y sintió que su toque también les relajaba a ellos.

_¿Esto es una familia?_ Pensó para sí mismo, mirando de reojo a los otros dos. Ellos no eran como esa persona, no eran como los aldeanos. Ellos eran brillantes y fieros, ellos se sentían cálidos. Agarró el brazo de Kija un poco más fuerte, ganándose una mirada de asombro de él, pero entonces Kija le sonrió y le rodeó con un brazo.

“Ah, es bueno mientras tengamos la compañía los unos de los otros, ¿eh?” Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Jae-ha hizo un sonido confortable de asentimiento, presionándose contra Shin-Ah, pero nada intrusivo. Era como si se tratara de una extensión natural de sí mismo.

Shin-Ah giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándoles y luego sonriendo para sí mismo.

Familia era una buena palabra.

 


End file.
